


Happy day

by Navigator_of_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navigator_of_Stars/pseuds/Navigator_of_Stars
Summary: It is cold today and Deceit could feel it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know it's quite late, as Deceit birthday already pass, but better late than never...I guess? Anyway, this is my first fic so, I hope you will all enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Of course, I dont own the Sanders sides serie nor the amazing characters, wonderful Thomas Sanders does XD

Today was a cold day.

Deceit could definitely feel it.

He was in his room under several covers, trying to keep his body warm. For now, it was unsuccessful. Despise his lamps and heated blankets, the man couldn't stop trembling. His chamber is in the darkest part of the mindscape, which also corresponds to the coldest part of Thomas' mind. Yet, he was still hesitant to adventure in the conscious part of his host, which habit the "light sides" as they call themselves. In addition, he didn't wish to bother his fellow dark sides. Rage and Envy were quite occupied this week and Deceit didn't want to acquire their ire. He could deal with Rage, well anger. Envy passive aggressiveness in the other hand is much harder to shrug off. But after some time, the coldness became too much for the snake so, he decided to go at the light sides.

With cautious, he sank down and arrived at the common area. There was a lot of noise. Quickly, he hides in the room and tries to analyze the situation. For what he could understand, all light sides were in the kitchen making something. 

Weird.

Normally, Morality or Logic would cook, yet he could clearly hear them as well as Creativity and Vir-Anxiety. Bickering and laughing. Realizing that they wouldn't go away soon, he chooses to find another place to relax and stay warm. Their relationship is better now then before, noneless he is unsure if they would let him stay (and he doesn't wish to learn it today). Then, an idea came to him. Creativity is here, thus Deceit would be able to enter the Imagination without issues. 

Determinate, the cunning character slithers quietly up the stairs and arrive shortly in front of his destination. After entering the prince chamber, he took a second to glance around. The room appearance seems to come directly from a fairytale. Covered mostly in red and white, Creativity sanctuary was quite enchanting to see. While admiring the room, the dark side remarked a big golden door, recovered by silver leaves and a multicolor round stained glass. This is most likely the entrance of the Imagination. The door is locked, but, unknown to everyone, the deceitful side has the ability to circulate anywhere inside the mind space. So, with little hesitation, he opens the door wide open and let himself enter this magical reality. 

Immediately, he could feel his tense shoulders relax. It has been a long time since he came here and he terribly missed the place. He took a deep breath. So much peace and beauty and SUNLIGHT! He walked slowly to his destination, admiring the view and taking notes of the change. After some time, he finally arrived at his secret spot. It's a small clearing covered with multiple flowers and rich green grass. In the middle, an apple tree was growing. He took one of the red apples with him before lying down in the sunlight. He already feels better, happier. No duties or worries. No need to hide, no one to judge him...

Deceit didn't realize when he fell asleep. His heart felt warmer and he was more at peace with himself, without the burden of sadness or loneliness.

This seems like a good way to celebrate his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To finish the day in a better note ^_^

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, everyone was panicking.

You see, they all decided to prepare a surprise party for their scaled friend. They knew that this would make him happy, so, they decided to work together. Anger and Envy were charged with the duty of distracting the snake while the light side prepared the foods and decorations. However, they didn't see nor heard anything from Deceit's room and, by afternoon, both were worried. Despite not being a morning person, Deceit would be up by now, eating something in the kitchen. After knocking for some minutes, Anger lost his patience and broke the door open. Seen that the birthday man wasn't there, they panicked and went to inform the others.

Of course, this led them to argue, until Logan forced them to stop. It was decided that Patton and him (Logan) would finish the preparation while the other would go search for Deceit. By then, Dee should have been found. Nonetheless, after hours of search and no sight of the man, they all began to worry.

\-------------------------------------

In the Imagination, Deceit woke up from his nap surrounded by various small animals. Mammals, birds, and reptiles were all giving him more heat and some company. He was in bliss. Unfortunately, he had to return into the mind palace. So, he sadly says goodbye to his new friends and made his way out. Carefully, he went out of the realm and step out of the prince room. As he walked down the stairs, he saw everyone in the common room, in various state of disarray. 

What happened? Is Thomas alright? Are they alright? Nobody seems to be hurt physically, so what is the issue?

Stressed, he quickly joins them.

They all jumped at his sudden appearance, all heads turning towards him. Everyone froze for some seconds, too unsure of this sudden development. Then, Patton jumps in the arm of Deceit, surprising him. Quickly, everyone else joins them, leaving Dee quite confuse and a little concerned. Still, he couldn't help enjoying the attention. While the other slowly calmed down, Deceit was able to look around the room. Several yellow balloons were attached together in various places in the common area. Some wrapped boxes were placed in a corner and, on the dining table, dishes were arranged meticulously (Logic's work for sure). In the center of the table, a big chocolate cake rested with the words Happy Birthday Dee written on it. 

Deceit was shocked. Is this for real? They must have put a lot of effort to prepare this for him. His body began to tremble and his eyes got teary. He didn't know it was possible to feel so much and so strongly. He didn't expect them to care. The other, seeing their black and yellow clothing friend trembling, became troubled. But, before they could question if he was alright, a smile breaks out of Deceit's face. 

Truly, knowing that they care about him is the best gift he ever received.


End file.
